


Short Skirt and a Long Jacket

by RyMagnatar



Series: Highschool Greaser Punks [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol references, F/F, M/M, drug references, greaser highschool kids i cant, just read it ok, naked people or semi naked people, vriska is a bitch and eridans a bitch right back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The questionable! ending to Monstrosity)</p><p>Eridan is a lost little soul that needs a tender hand to mold him into a strong, independent man who can stand up for himself. He just needs someone to back him. You can see that in him. So with a smile to offer, one hand extended to him and the other holding a martini, you welcome Eridan into your life and under your wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirt and a Long Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Damara quotes will be put up in outtakes so things can make sense of the translates come out weird. If they look really weird try doing them one little sentence at a time, hm? thats p much how I created them.

“ここにあなたのスキニービッチです。”Damara comes walking up to you with Eridan’s arm in her hand. She gives him a little shove in your direction and when he doesn’t move farther than where she pushes him, she gives him a swat to the ass. He squeaks and stumbles towards you. You catch him up by the face, lift it up so you can see his expression and your heart breaks just a little more.

You brush his hair out of his face and pull him into a tight hug. You keep hugging him even when he pushes against you weakly. Then he begins to sniffle and presses his face against your neck. He clings to you, shaking in your arms. You pet his hair and kiss his forehead and you cradle him in your arms.

“この感傷でたらめは私の心を壊します。” Damara mutters, walking away from the two of you.

Eridan lifts his head a little and says, “What did she say?”

“She says that she’s going to cut off Dirk’s dick and feed it to her dogs.”

He jerks his head back and asks, “Dam’s got dogs?”

You laugh and from her seat on the couch with her legs stretched out over Gamzee’s lap Damara says, “彼のペニスが小さすぎる。これは、前菜のための十分な大きさではないでしょう。彼の肉は食べてあまりに貧弱です。” This makes Meulin giggle and Gamzee say, “Motherfucker then why do you fucking eat it all the time?”

That makes everyone laugh. Eridan doesn’t get it, poor thing, just clings to you like a castaway drowning at sea. “C’mon honey. Let’s get you something to drink.”

You take his hand and lead him into the kitchen. He settles easily at the kitchen table and you pour him a tall glass of orange juice with just a shot of vodka. Just a little thing to take the edge off, you tell him with a wink. You get yourself a glass of wine from the stash on the cupboard and sit on the table beside him.

He sips his drink slowly and huddles close to your knees, looking up at you. “Rox?” he says softly, “Why? Why did it happen like this?”

You sigh and touch his hair gently. He has nice hair. He uses a little product that gives it a good shape, but it’s not as much as Cronus so you can still run your fingers through it. You fix a little smudge of the makeup around his eye that you’d put on him just under an hour ago. His tears had made it run just a little. You didn’t think he’d need waterproof mascara, but for the future…

“Hon,” you say softly, “let me tell you the story a how I got involved with Dirk the way I am.”

He looks curiously up at you. You run your fingers through his hair and he lays his cheek against your knee. “See,” you begin, looking at the strands of black on your fingers and not his blue eyes, “There was a boy once who was my everything. My light and life and laughter. We were okay friends. I mean he was nice to me, but he was nice to everyone. But you see for all the starshine that I saw in his eyes, the only one who lit up his world was this pretty blue eyed girl named. She was his world. When she was happy, Jakey was on top of the world. When she was down, there weren’t nothin’ that could make him smile.

“All he wanted was for her to be happy. All she wanted was a simple life with him.”

You close your eyes, your shoulders sinking just a little as you talk. This part of the story was always the hardest. “I was a little fool back then. I didn’t get it. I didn’t get how they were destined for each other, you know? Fated to the stars. Perfection. All I saw was this chubby little cupcake of a girl capturing the heart of my hero without even tryin’. And I was tryin’ to stop it, you see, I was willing to… do anything.”

Eridan’s hand rests on your arm, squeezing gently. You blink open your eyes and give him a shaky smile. “Oh I did a bad thing, darlin’. I did a terrible thing and ruined all their lives, just because I wanted to be with him. Even in the end of that I didn’t win him. I didn’t know what to do with myself after that.

“Not only did I lose him, but I lost myself. To do the thing I did, I had to.. I had to kind of.. give up somethin’ a mine. Something, you know, that you can’t really get back.” His hand tightens on your arm. You don’t mind the pressure. You’re awfully deserving of it anyway. “I thought I would get what I wanted if I sold my soul to the devil.”

You take a deep breath and let it out, slowly. “Eridan, the devil has a name.”

He looks up at you with beautiful blue eyes. They’re like the deep ocean. They’re almost purple. They remind you of your mother’s eyes. “The devil is named Dirk.”

You cup his cheek in your palm and you say softly, “Once you sell yourself to him, honey, there ain’t no goin’ back.”

* * *

Damara looks the two of you over with a calculated look, even with eyes red from the pot. Her shirt is missing, but she’s never cared about that. You idly wonder where she got that bra, it was a new one and the indigo of the lace was pretty against her skin. In the armchair, Eridan’s curled up against your side, his cheek resting on your breast and his legs tucked up over yours. He looks so small with that short skirt riding up on his thighs, so small and helpless.

You look up at her and smile.

Damara leans in and kisses you, feather light on your lips, and then again on your forehead. “あなたは、とても柔らかいです。あなたが養うためにそのようなスキニー子犬をお楽しみ。あなたの胸看護師彼をしたいですか？あなたは彼の足を広げるためにどのように彼を教えるのだろうか？”

“He’s like us Damary. What else can I do?”

She shakes her head and nudges your leg with her knee. You scoot over as best as you can. She wedges herself in on your other side, one long leg stretching out over Eridan’s side and one of her arms behind your neck. The other supports her head as she looks at you. “あなたはあまりにも柔らかいです。あなたは、1日バラバラになる。あなたは、小さな花のように踏みつけられるでしょう。”

You lean your head against her shoulder and laugh softly, “Well, I would deserve it if I did.”

She stays silent for a while, twirling a lock of your hair around one of her fingers. Finally she sighs and says, “私たちは一緒に子犬を教えなければならない。我々は現在、彼の父と母になります。あなたは母親になります。私は父となる。あなたは私よりも看護において優れている。”

You laugh and she smiles at you. “I think you are going to scare him with that proposition.”

“それは彼を怖がらせるために良いです。おびえさせてた少年は慎重です。おびえさせてた少年は慎重です。慎重な少年は彼のお尻にペニスを取得していません。” He uses her foot to poke Eridan in the cheek with her big toe. You giggle again. “我々は、私たちのようになり彼をお教えします。それを所有している二つのたちの悪いやつの愚痴。”

“Sounds like fun,” You pull Eridan a little closer and Damara grumbles when she has to move her leg. You laugh and close your eyes as you lean against her, sleepy from alcohol and from crying with Eridan. Maybe you’d do better helping him than you did with Damara.

* * *

Lunch either starts or finishes everything. Last Friday it started a rumor that made Eridan shy away with red cheeks and red ears and today you know that it’s the end of something. You can feel it heavy in the air. There’s been little whisperings of things. Skirts and parties and backroom fucks that you really don’t think is anyone’s business, but of course everyone else disagrees.

Even Terezi thinks it’s her business. You could do without her listening to Nepeta recount the whole thing in horrific half remembered detail. Even John looks interested, but you bet that’s mostly because Vriska’s been grinning like she’s won the lottery and he gets a little gooey whenever she gets like that. Karkat looks about as interested as you are, but probably four times more disgusted. Anything that involves gritty details about the ‘genital tango’ as he calls it makes him lose his appetite. Sometimes you wish you had his excuse to get people to shut up about sex.

You were just tired with it, really. Really, really tired with it.

There’s a click of heels on concrete, distant but you pick up on it because Vriska does this hissing noise and pushes herself up. She stands and then stops. You look up, because if they’re going to drag you into this, you might as well pay some attention.

You perk up instantly.

Standing with Roxy on one side and Damara on the other is Eridan Ampora. He looks like you’ve never seen. The scarf he wears loops around his neck and actually matches his tight shirt and he’s wearing these tight pants that show just about every curve of his leg. Your throat goes a little dry when you look up to his face.

That fading purple lock of hair is bright again, curled against his forehead so natural and yet not at all. His glasses have been trumped up from little bookish frames to these thicker black ones. Everything about him screams hipster, even his messenger bag with buttons on the strap.

Sure, he had been a half-hearted hipster before, but this was high class. Someone dressed him. One look to Roxy and Damara, wearing clothing that matched his in color and fit them in cut, didn’t leave much up to guess.

Vriska keeps standing there, staring.

“C’mon Vriska,” says Feferi from down the table, her voice hardly a whisper, “Weren’t you going to say something about Eridan’s skirt from Saturday?” You don’t have to look at her to know she’s got a smirk on her face. The soft clap of hands tells you she’s just high fived her skinny ass boyfriend.

The noise catches Damara’s attention. She puts a hand on her hips and says something. “見て、それはクモの女王です。彼女は彼女の猫に良いハードファックが必要のように彼女が見える。”

Roxy giggles beside her and leans over to whisper into Eridan’s ear. He gets a grin on his face that’s no side of nice and walks forward confidently. You wonder what happened to the easily spooked kid from last Thursday. Then you remember Dirk happened to him.

“Hey Vrissy,” Eridan says, “Remember Friday? When you caught me behind the bleachers?”

She nods her head jerkily. “Yeah. Everyone remembers how we caught you jerking it back there.”

He sighs and it’s all condescension. He even shakes his head a little, “No, you see, I was having my dick sucked by Strider senior. I’m sure everyone knows how he decided to fuck with me last week.”

“Everyone also knows that only whores fall for Striders.” Vriska means it as a jibe towards him and the girls, but it backfires in a bad way.

“Oh honey, how funny you are.” Roxy comes slinking up. She loops her arm around Eridan’s and waves her fingers at Vriska. “Thinking that you could be anywhere near as good as any of us. Trust me, you need a lot more than an itty bitty shrine in your closet to his sweet ass and bitching shades to get into Dirky’s pants.”

Vriska flushes red, “You said you’d never tell!”

Eridan shrugs his other shoulder. Damara comes up to his free side and puts her other arm around his. She doesn’t say a word, she doesn’t need to. The way she grins lewdly says enough.

“You gotta have something he wants,” Roxy continues, “And trust me honey, you are all that he doesn’t want.” She wrinkles her nose.

“Too much baggage,” Eridan says, waving his hand dismissively. “And way to fuckin’ shrill.” Roxy smiles to him.

Vriska’s mouth hangs open before she snaps it shut with a click of her teeth.

The trio turn around with surprising synchronization. You stare after them, or rather, stare after Eridan’s ass in those tight little jeans. The three of them settle down at Roxy’s and Damara’s usual table.

“So…” John says, breaking the silence, “A shrine in your closet to Dave’s brother?”

“I think it’s pawfully sweet!” Nepeta giggles.

Vriska sits down heavily with her face in her hands. “I’m going to kill him!”

Down at the end of the table, Feferi and her little circle is laughing. You look to Karkat and he says idly, “Objectively speaking, he has a nice ass.”

You feel yourself smiling. You try to stop it but fail. “Yeah. Yeah it was.” 


End file.
